The present invention generally relates to selecting commercial advertisements, and more particularly to identifying one or more television viewers and selecting commercial advertisements based on the identification of the one or more television viewers.
Commercial advertisements, such as video commercials, may be designed for a particular audience or demographic. Generally, in the case of broadcast television, a video commercial is broadcast in a timeslot during a commercial break in the broadcast programming. The advertiser associated with the video commercial may select a particular timeslot in the hopes of reaching a receptive audience, e.g., members of a targeted demographic. However, viewers watching television during that timeslot may be outside the targeted demographic, or not receptive to the video commercial, or may vary from television to television. Moreover, a viewing audience for a particular television may include members of several different demographics. In addition, the composition of a viewing audience for a particular television may change during a broadcast session or between broadcast sessions.